Optoelectronic components are known in various embodiments. What are known as SSL light engines (solid state lighting), which can comprise a plurality of LED chips (light emitting diodes) arranged on a carrier or a circuit board (chip-on-board), are employed for lighting applications. Laminar conversion elements (phosphors) for converting the light radiation emitted by the semiconductor chips can be arranged on the semiconductor chips.
In the context of producing such components, the carrier is usually potted with a white insulation material after the arrangement of the semiconductor chips and conversion elements. This serves to cover metallic areas situated on the carrier. In this way, it is possible to avoid a situation in which a light portion reflected in the direction of the carrier, for example, caused by reflection at a lens of the component, is absorbed at the metallic areas.
During potting, the insulation material is applied in liquid or viscous form to the carrier, and regions between the semiconductor chips and around the latter are filled with the insulation material. In order that in this process the insulation material does not run over the conversion elements and cover the latter, the conversion elements are formed with well-defined edges at the margin of the front sides. The insulation material can be stopped at the front edges on account of the surface tension.
Depending on the light radiation to be generated, an optoelectronic component can be constructed with different conversion elements which convert the light radiation emitted by the semiconductor chips into light radiations having different colors or wavelength ranges. In a manner governed by production, different conversion elements can have different thicknesses. This can have the consequence that, in the case of the semiconductor chips arranged on a carrier, the front sides of the different conversion elements, and thus the edges present here, are situated at different heights in relation to the carrier. During potting with an insulation material the problem can occur, therefore, that the insulation material rises up toward higher front edges of conversion elements but is not stopped by lower edges, and as a result flows over the surfaces of the associated conversion elements that are situated at a lower level. One consequence thereof is a reduced light emission of the component. This problem can occur particularly in the case of relatively closely placed semiconductor chips.